charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Kama
Kama is a Cupid, presumably the head of all cupids, or at least the one who assigns cupids to their charges. She seems to reside in Cupid Temple. History Not much is known about Kama. However, given that she assigns Coop his duties, it is logical to conclude that she is his superior/boss. She is presumably a few centuries old as well. Coop At some point in 2009, Kama put Coop on a recruitment duty- which meant he had to go out and collect the soul of deceased infant and ferrying her to the temple- to see if he could still carry out his assignments, now that he was a dad. Upon his return to the temple, she expressed these concerns with him. thumb|left|A new cherub is born. Coop admitted that his heart was now longer in the task of collecting new recruits. After, the little girl was reborn into a cherub, Kama and Coop sat and watched as she take her first flight. Without turning to Coop, Kama told him that maybe she should put him in charge of the temple's nursery, to which, Coop expressed delight. Reprimanding Coop A few days later, Coop used his cupid powers, specifically Suggestion, on a distant relative, Mitchell Coopersmith, at his wedding rehearsal dinner. Within a few hours, the love the Coopersmith's had for each other had twisted into hate, which caused them to argue and fight violently with each other. Soon it started to affect Coop and Phoebe as well. Somehow Kama sensed what had happened and was at the church the next day waiting when Coop and the sisters arrived to try and fix it. At first, Coop thought Kama was punishing him because he is forbidden from having any contact with anyone in his family line, much less use his powers on them. Coop was unaware of the latter, however, the former void the need to be told. Kama, however, just wanted to reason with him, to get him to understand the dangers of his powers, and warn him not to use his power on his family again, but Coop decided to try use his powers on someone not in his family yet. He went to Bree, Mitchell's fiancée, and told her that no bride should cry on her wedding day, at which she responded she doesn't think there's going to be a wedding. Coop then used his Cupid powers on Bree and calmed her down. She then went back into the church and married Mitchell. Powers and Abilities As head Cupid, Kama possesses all the common powers of a Cupid. However, with her ring she also has a plethora of other magical powers at her disposal. ;Active Powers * Beaming: The ability to teleport anywhere in the world, the universe, parallel planes, and time loops instantaneously. * Empathy: The ability to sense and feel other people's feelings. ;Other Powers * Sensing: The power to locate anyone in the world. * Immortality: Since Kama is an angelic being, she is immortal; she will always exist and presumably never age. ;Ring Powers * Projection: The power to change or manipulate reality and the world, itself to various degrees. It's thought that she used this power to transform infant souls into Cherubs. Kama's_ring.jpg|Kama's Ring. Kama_Coop.jpg|Kama and Coop using their rings. Notes and Trivia *Kama means "desire" or "longing" in Indian and is one of the four goals of human life in Hindu tradition. Additionally, her name might be derived from Kamadeva, sometimes referred to as Kama, the Hindu god of human love or desire. **Her design also appears to be Indian. *Aside from the Cupid-Witches, Kama is the only female Cupid to appear in the series. *Kama appears in the canonical e-book novel Let Gorgons Be Gorgons. She discovers the Eros Ring is missing from the temple's vault and instructs Coop on how to sever its bond from Dafydd. Appearances Kama appeared in a total of 1 issue throughout the course of the comic series. Category:Comic Characters Category:Characters Category:Cupids Category:Articles derived from novel content